


Duck

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle girls on a spring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mistrali during the 2013 Goldenlake Wishing Tree Exchange. Prompt: Circle girls friendship/platonic interaction.

It's a Sunsday afternoon in late spring, and the weather is perfect. Briar is stuck back at Discipline, arguing with _shakaans_ , but Sandry, Tris, and Daja are on the cliff outside Winding Circle, sunbathing.

Tris was reading – _typical_ , thought Daja, as she twirled a piece of straw – and covered with enough sunburn lotion that Daja could smell it from five feet away.

Sandry was watching the clouds. "That one looks like Bear," she said mournfully. She had taken it personally that Little Bear had chosen to stay with Briar instead of coming with the girls.

Daja followed the finger that Sandry was pointing with. "Looks more like a duck to me."

"A _duck_?" asked Sandry. "Where do you see a _duck_?"

"See, there's the beak, and the body... there's even legs, kind of."

Sandry twisted her head to look from the direction that Daja was. "I still see a dog. You don't see Bear at all?"

"Nope. You don't see the duck at all? It's clearly there..."

Sandry huffed and twisted her head some more. Daja grinned – sometimes it was just too much fun to mess with her siblings a little.

"I still don't see it," said Sandry. "And you really don't see a dog?"

"Not at all." She wasn't lying – she really didn't see anything but a duck, or maybe a pigeon.

"Tris!" said Sandry. "What does that cloud look like to you? Little Bear, or a duck?"

Tris squinted up at the sky, then glared at Sandry. "Neither. And I'm reading." She went back to her book.

Sandry sighed. " _always_ reading..." she said softly.

Daja glanced at Sandry. "Triiiis..."

Tris threw a handful of loose dirt at the two of them. Sandry and Daja ducked, laughing, and went back to staring at the clouds.


End file.
